The present invention relates to an intraocular insert for implantation in the interior of the human eye and, more particularly, to an intraocular implant with at least one mirror.
Macular degeneration is a disorder in which the central retinal area (the macula) degenerates, e.g., because of age (age-related macular degeneration, or AMD), diabetic retinopathy, ocular vascular accidents or diseases, retinal dystrophies (such as, for example, cone dystrophy), central nervous system (CNS) diseases, etc. These disorders in the macular area cause difficulty in central vision such that the afflicted person finds it difficult to read, drive, or perform other daily activities that require fine, sharp, central vision, but the individual's peripheral vision remains unaffected.
AMD is a common cause of visual loss among people over the age of 60. The risk of developing AMD is nearly 30% in those over age 75.
Low vision aids such as special telescopic or microscopic eyeglasses that create a magnification of the object on the retina have been used in the treatment of this condition. However, when an outside telescope is used, the visual field is very narrowly restricted, and therefore the afflicted person has to move his or her head back and forth to follow the lines being read. An alternative has been an intraocular implant containing a telescope (as described in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,335, 5,391,202, 5,814,103, 5,876,442, 5,928,283, 6,007,579 and 6,066,171). Laser photocoagulation and photodynamic therapy, as well as vitamin supplements, are also used in the treatment of this condition. Limitations to the use of the intraocular implants with a telescope include that these implants can not be used in both eyes—one eye is needed for improved central vision and one for peripheral vision. The IOL with the telescope (also known as an implantable miniaturized telescope, or IMT) decreases peripheral vision and interferes with the pupillary opening. The IOL with the telescope has a black posterior part that does not allow light to enter the eye, except through the telescope, as that would cause stray light and glare. The pupil has to be narrowed so that the pupil covers the black part of the IOL. With use of the IOL with the telescope there is a considerable reduction in the amount of light that enters the eye. It is reduced by up to 9-fold for a 3× magnification, (that is, only {fraction (1/9)} of the light enters the eye), depending on the size of the opening of the telescope's cylinder. Further, there is a limit to the amount of magnification permitted by the geometry and the size of the telescope so that one can not achieve higher magnification without further restricting the visual field. Furthermore, use in only one eye causes anisoconia with a difference in image size between the eyes. In addition, laser or photodynamic therapy is difficult to perform through an IOL with a telescope.
In addition, it would be desirable to have an intraocular implant that could be adapted so as to be used for treatment of other diseases and problems of the eye. For example, such an intraocular implant could be used for treatment of diseases and processes that cause defects in peripheral vision, including inherited retinal disorders casusing retinitis pigmentosa, and glaucoma as examples. Further applications for such an intraocular implant include increased image magnification, increased illumination and the elimination of certain wavelengths of light, such as ultraviolet light. For example, an implant providing increased illumination and increased magnification would be desirable for use in the treatment of regular cataract patients.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an intraocular implant for treatment of defects in central vision, including AMD and other disorders of the macula, as well as for disorders of peripheral vision, and other disorders of vision, such as regular cataracts, devoid of the above limitations.